Come Back To Me!
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: When a fallen guardian takes a literal turn for the worse, will the other girls and Caleb be able to get her back without losing her again? I suck at summaries, the story is better than it sounds!
1. Goodbye to You

Author: Corneliacalebrox or Emma.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Cornelia and Caleb would have got together a lot sooner and there would be a lot more fluffiness!

A/N: Set during Q is for Quarry. My first FANFIC so please be nice! Yay! Caleb knows that Nerissa is his mum, but the guardians don't.

Summary: when a fallen guardian takes a literal turn for the worse, will the other girls and Caleb be able to get her back without losing her again? I suck at summaries, the story is better than it sounds!

Chapter 1: Goodbye to You (Michelle Branch)

"Come on, girls. We need to stop Nerissa getting the Heart of Zamballa! Cornelia, help kadma throw rocks. Hay Lin, Irma, can you try freezing Ember? Taranee, fight Tridart. I'll try to get Shag-woah!" Will shouted as she was almost knocked off her feet **(Metaphorically, they were flying, lol) **by a blast sent by Shagon. Caleb was on the ground, battling Khor. Anyone who was watching would have thought that it was a very good action film. That's exactly Nerissa thought as she stood there like a statue, watchingthe guardians and Caleb fight the Knights.

The guardians had, for the moment, knocked the Knights down. Well, more like froze them all or trapped them in a big tree cage. Halinor stood with nerissa, her hypnotized form had almost knocked Cornelia out, but Caleb warned her quick enough to get away. **(Will, Nerissa and Kadma are not going to go inside the cave in my story, but the Cassidy, Halinor, Cornelia fight still took place, only, Cornelia wasn't hurt.) **The guardians landed on the floor and Caleb walked, or more like limped, over to them. Cornelia ran to help him as he almost fainted.

"Well, isn't that sweet. The Earth guardian cares for son. She will do anything for him. Hmm… my first plan may have failed, but a new one just sprung my mind. Halinor, separate the guardians from the Earth guardian and my son!" And on Nerissa's command, Halinor sent out a huge blast, leaving Cornelia and Caleb outside the cave, and the others inside it.

"Help! Cornelia, get us out of here!"

"Somebody, Help!" cries and screams were heard from the cave. But Cornelia and Caleb hadn't noticed any of it. They were shaken up by what had just happened. Cornelia was standing up trying to get Caleb up.

"Will, what can we do? Cornelia and Caleb aren't strong enough to handle nerissa, and Caleb could barely stand before. That blast could have killed him!" Irma stated to Will. Although Will knew how powerful, and not to mention argumentative, Cornelia had gone before **(N is for Narcissist) **and although she didn't want to admit it, she knew that Cornelia and Caleb didn't stand a chance.

Meanwhile, nerissa was walking swiftly up to Cornelia and Caleb, who had just got up with help from Cornelia. Nerissa was wearing her evil smirk, and the couple knew this wasn't a good sign.

Cornelia stood in front of Caleb to protect him, but Nerissa shoved her out of the way using a blast of 'Quintessence'. While Cornelia was regaining consciousness staring at Nerissa weakly, Nerissa lifted Caleb up and he stumbled back to a wall- a dead end.

"Don't be afraid, Rebel. You won't feel much pain after this blast. This amount of power is enough to kill you, Kadma, everyone in that cave," she pointed to where the screams came from, "And her." She then pointed to Cornelia, whose face was covered in dirt, blood, and horror. "It could also destroy the cave itself." Nerissa finished. Caleb's eyes shone with horror as Nerissa threw her arm back charging the volt. Cornelia didn't know what to do.

_Should I save him so that he can live, but sacrifice myself, or should I just lie here and watch him die where he will be gone from my life forever? A bit of an obvious choice, really, but she's going to throw it soon. I need to be prepared… _she thought to herself. Nerissa threw the bolt, just as Cornelia flew in front of Caleb and took the blast full on. She jolted to the side and was thrown across the Quarry. Caleb stared in horror as the love of his life died in front of his eyes.

The bolt also hit the cave, causing it to shatter into pieces. After their eyes were back in focus, the other guardians, and ex-guardian, watched the Blonde Beauty land on the solid floor with a loud thud that echoed around the Quarry.

Nerissa and Halinor disappeared and Caleb ran to his blonde angel. He picked Cornelia up and put stray hairs to the side of her face as he caressed it. The other guardians ran up to them, crying along the way, not believing what they had just seen. As they reached Caleb, who was still holding Cornelia's lifeless body, Caleb sobbed over her. Kadma had never been one to show emotions, but even she was crying. She had to admit it wasn't a pretty site. Cornelia's guardian outfit was covered in blood, rips and dirt. **(This** **is going to be a bit graphic, just to let you know) **Her crystal blue eyes that once showed love and happiness were gone. Greyish eyes that showed pain, anger and sadness took their place. Kadma could tell because her eyes were left open as the event took place. Fresh blood was still trickling down Cornelia's face and onto the floor.

"Wh- what happened, Caleb? Why is she… she-" Hay Lin choked before crying loudly, giving in to her emotions. Caleb looked at her in remorse.

"She saved my life. This is all my fault. If I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have out her in the situation to sacrifice herself for me." Caleb put down the limp body and stood up again, full of anger. Will stared at him for a minute.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" She asked him worriedly.

"Nerissa did this. She's going to pay for what she's done!" He explained through gritted teeth, clenching his fists. The guardians watched Caleb as he was prepared to kill what sounded like 20 Nerissas'. He was trying to hold back more tears, but couldn't help it. He collapsed by Cornelia's side once again and cried, spilling tears over her body, causing the blood to run off of her. Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma went over to him in a wobbly line **(They weren't really stable enough to walk in a straight line.) **and hugged him, also crying. They all knew Caleb didn't want to believe this happened, and they knew had to keep a close eye on him, because they knew he would make every attempt he could at finding Nerissa.

"We better get back to Meridian. Elyon needs to know and we need to pain the funeral." Will barely whispered, still in shock. The guardians nodded and kadma got on her leaf-thing and flew back to her castle. Hay Lin went over to Cornelia and closed her eyes, then she and Will carried her back to Meridian, and Taranee and Irma carried Caleb back. **(Some parts in the song aren't actually the same as what's going on, because this is a break-up song. It was the closest one I could find! So sorry if bits don't make sense. Also, I'm only doing the chorus. Sorry!)**

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew._

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_Goodbye, to you,_

_Goodbye to everything, I thought I knew._

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to,_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to._

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,_

_You were the one I loved… _

_Next Time:_

_Cornelia's funeral takes place_

_A new character turns up at the funeral_

_And the remaining girls and Caleb get a shocking surprise at the end of chapter 21_

_Quote of Next Chapter:_

'_But no, it can't be. I watched you die!'_

**OK, that was the first chapter of my first Story, Yay! I hope you liked it. I'm not very good at death, sad stories, so I hope its good enough. Anyway, I know what I think, but I'm not psychic, so tell me what you think in REVIEWS! I got the song from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. The next chapter might be short; it depends on how much I'm going to give you for the big chapter, well, the main chapter, anyway. But to get the stuff seen above, you've just gotta REVIEW!! **


	2. How do I live?

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!! Because I'm so nice, I thought I would give you the second chapter of Come Back to Me, instead of a nice chocolate Easter egg!**

**Chelsea Wellhord- That's Ok, I love your story!!**

**Celestial Dragon Rider- I know, I love Cornelia too, but don't worry!!**

**Strayphoenix- Yep, you might be right on that one! Keep reading to find out what, though!**

**Gothgirl2- Thanks, I appreciate it!**

**Xakinera- Thanks for the info, it helped, and thanks for reviewing, same for everyone!! **

Author: Corneliacalebrox or Emma.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Cornelia and Caleb would have got together a lot sooner and there would be a lot more fluffiness!

A/N: Set during Q is for Quarry. My first FANFIC so please be nice! Yay!

Summary: when a fallen guardian takes a literal turn for the worse, will the other girls and Caleb be able to get her back without losing her again? I suck at summaries, the story is better than it sounds!

Chapter 2: How do I live (Trisha Yearwood) **(I know, this is an oldie, but you might know it when I write it!)**

It was a beautiful day in Meridian. The sun was shining, birds were singing, there were no clouds in the sky. But for the residents of Meridian, the guardians, Caleb, Queen Elyon **(Elyon was not captured in J is for Jewel, just so you know!) **and Blunk, it was the saddest day of their lives so far. It was the funeral of the earth guardian.

Caleb, Aldarn, Julian, Drake and a couple of other Rebels were helping to carry the crystal coffin to the flower gardens in the palace. Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Elyon followed behind them, sobbing uncontrollably. After the coffin was laid in the hole provided, the guardians, Caleb and Elyon each said something about Cornelia.

Hay Lin went first, but she couldn't muster up enough strength to say anything and ended up choking in her tears, so walked away. Irma, Taranee and Will went up together. They dropped the flowers in **(Hay Lin had flowers too. She had white lilies, Will had yellow roses, Taranee had a special flower from Meridian and Irma had blue forget-me-nots) **the hole and mumbled something each.

"Hey, Cornelia. Wow, that must be the first time I've used your actual name in a long time, hehe. I brought forget-me-nots, I hope you like them. Umm, I can't think of anything else to say… oh, yeah, I know we weren't the best of friends, but I just want you to know that, whatever happened out there, I would've so taken your place. You didn't deserve to die. Not like this. Not like-" Irma started crying again. She ran over to Hay Lin and they hugged each other mournfully. Will and Taranee looked at each other. Will stepped forward.

"Cornelia, we didn't always get along, well, more so than you and Irma but- anyway, seeing you die was one of the things I never expected to see. I always thought I'd be the one to go first; you would be one of the last. It's going to be hard at school now, and for your family. We don't really know what to tell them, cos, we can't tell them you died and so- I really miss you, Cornelia. We are going to ask the Oracle if we can find another earth guardian. Not right away, we will try to manage without one for a while, but if we really need one, I will ask, hope you don't mind. Goodbye, Cornelia." Will walked away from the sarcophagus and over to Hay Lin and Irma, who were still hugging. She joined the group hug and it was Taranee's turn.

"I wish we could've been better friends, Cornelia. I guess we just came from completely different backgrounds. Now every time Peter asks 'how's Lillian?' I'm gonna be too afraid of what to say. I mean, I couldn't say she's fine, could I? For once, I disagree with Will. I don't want another guardian to replace you. Either we fight without you, or I'll bring you back from the dead. Resurrection has been done before, you know. Who am I kidding? Will's gonna get a new guardian and we'll just have to follow her once again. It was following her to the Quarry that killed you in the first place! I guess what I'm trying to say is that I blame Will for this and I'm really gonna miss you" Taranee choked, running to the other guardians. Next was Elyon. She was really upset about losing her best friend of her whole life. But compared to Caleb, she was a little bit upset. No one was worse than Caleb right now.

"Hi, Cornelia. I brought authentic flowers from a flower guy down the road. He let me have them for free, so- anyway, I didn't believe the girls at first when they told me you'd died. I still don't believe it. You were so strong. I don't know what happened out there, but from what the girls and Caleb told me, I'm glad I wasn't there. If I saw it, I probably would've died as well. Not on the outside, on the inside. You have been my best friend for my whole life and it's hard to imagine a life without you, Cornelia. I'll miss you!" Elyon finished, carefully putting the flowers in the hole. Now it was Caleb's turn.

_How do I  
get through one night without you  
if I had to live without you  
what kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life._

"Cornelia, hi. I can't believe I'm doing this. I never thought this would happen. Not to you, anyway. I was the only one to witness what happened in the Quarry, even though the girls say they saw you die, they didn't. You died when the bolt hit you, not when you landed on the ground. Why did it happen to you? Why did _you_ happen to _me_? You didn't deserve to be with me. You had popularity, thousands of guys drooling over you and they wanted to be with you more than I did. You could've had a better life. If we weren't seeing each other, you might not have sacrificed yourself to save me. Who am I kidding? You would've anyway. You would've done it even if you hated me. What you did, no one else would do it. It showed me how much you cared- care for me. Now I've realised I'll never see you again; I'll never be able to hear your angelic voice; I'll never hear your sweet laugh; I'll never be able to walk hand in hand with you in the park, or on the beach. I'll never- I'll never- I'll never be able to tell you how much I- I love you. Why did this happen to the one person I cared most about? Why did it happen t-" Caleb broke down, unable to say anything else. He dropped his blood red roses onto the crystal coffin, which coincidentally landed on her heart. He had a complete breakdown and walked to where the girls were standing. They felt really sympathetic and all hugged him gently. **(ATTENTION! I am putting the chorus now because it doesn't really fit with the ending. Enjoy! That is all I'm doing, the first verse and the chorus.)**

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
how do I  
O how do I live?_

After the funeral, the people of Meridian left the gardens, leaving only the guardians, Caleb and Elyon. Blunk was there, too, but he didn't understand what was going on.

"Where's Blondie girl?" He asked in his usual voice, except he was a bit worried. Hay Lin turned to face him, tears still spilling out of her eyes. She bent down to Blunk's level and explained what happened. "Blunk, yesterday, we- we were in a Quarry, fighting Nerissa. She hit Irma, Taranee, Will and I and we were trapped inside a cave. When the cave opened, Cornelia had been thrown across the Quarry and when we got to her she was… she died, Blunk. That's why everyone was here today." She started crying even louder. Irma helped her up and pulled her away from the smelly green creature. Blunk had tears in his eyes, even though, Caleb thought, he still didn't properly understand what was going on.

"So… Blondie girl… gone?" Blunk asked in a sorrowful voice. _Wow, I underestimate him sometimes. _Caleb thought. He remembered all the times that Cornelia would shout at Blunk; he also remembered when she hugged Blunk when Caleb said he was staying in Meridian. _She said she would regret that day for the rest of her… God, she's really gone forever._ He reminisced, feeling a tear trickle down his face. He turned to see Blunk… but he wasn't there. Caleb searched around to find Blunk picking the daisy that was closest to Cornelia's coffin. Blunk walked to the coffin and gently put the daisy on it. He was crying now, too. Caleb watched him with sympathy as Blunk was standing in front of Cornelia.

"Hello, Blondie girl. Blunk sorry you dead. Blunk see best friend Caleb sad and Blunk no like Caleb sad. Blunk wish Blondie was here, then Caleb be happy. Guardians sad, too. Blunk miss you, Blondie Cornelia." **(I thought him saying her name would be sad. Tell me if I'm wrong) **Caleb walked over to Blunk in a wobbly line, bent down next to him and put his arm around him in a friendly manner. This surprised Blunk, but he didn't mind. Blunk swung his hairy green arms around Caleb's neck, sobbing into his brown t-shirt that Cornelia loved him wearing because she said it made him look rather masculine.

Will was standing by the wall, watching the last of the Meridianites leave. At first, she thought she was hallucinating, as she saw two figures approaching them. One small, crippled, old silhouette and another tall, young figure. She looked in amazement as she recognised one of them as Yan Lin and she perked up when she saw-

"Matt?!" she shouted and ran up to him. Only it wasn't Matt.

"This is Trogola **(Don't ask. He was my mate's idea.) **He is another rebel; he has been here for just over a week, now. We saw each other coming here so we walked together. He's one fine cutie, don't you think?" Yan Lin asked Will. Will looked up at Trogola and smiled. She looked back at Yan Lin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Will shrugged. She walked back to the other guardians. "Hey guys, this is Trogola. He is fairly new here. He's been here for a week." Will said as she went back to join her friends. Caleb stood up; Blunk still attached to his neck, and held his hand out slowly making it droop.

"It's always nice to have more people come. How's the training going down in the Infinite city?" **(They are still down there in my story)** Caleb tried to sound perky, but failed miserably.

"Yeah it's going well. I thought I'd come and pay my respect. I mean, I didn't know her, but I bet she would have saved my life a lot- along with the others, of course." Trogola stuttered. It seemed like he was upset about the loss of the earth guardian even thought he had never met her. Caleb's face loosened up a bit and he thanked Trogola. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and the rest of the group.

"Where's Elyon?" Caleb asked, looking around.

"I don't see her."

"Do you think she would've left?"

"Without saying bye? No. she has to be around here somewhere." The guardians and Caleb, who still had Blunk attached to him, started to look. A while later, they heard Nerissa's maniacal laugh coming from the front of the palace. **(The flower gardens were at the back of the palace. Should have mentioned that… long** **day.) **Sothe group made their way to the front of the palace.

Indeed, nerissa was there. She was holding on to Elyon's arm firmly as she reached out her other hand and sent the guardians, Yan Lin and Caleb, now Blunk free because Blunk ran off when he heard Nerissa, flying backwards. As they landed on the floor, Caleb looked up as he saw another figure approach that stood next to Nerissa. It wasn't Tridart, Khor or Shagon, it wasn't male. It wasn't Ember, she didn't have horns or flames. No, what Caleb saw was long, flowing blonde hair, what looked like a black, leather guardian outfit and Crystal blue eyes that sparkled. He adjusted his eyes for better focus, but wished he didn't, because, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that girl. They all did. She gave an evil smirk.

"Hey. Sweetie." She said in a voice he hadn't heard for ages. Caleb got to his feet.

"But, no, it can't be. I watched you die!"

_Next time:_

_Caleb fights an old friend that's working with Nerissa,_

_Someone else has been working undercover for Nerissa, but who?_

_Quotes of next chapter:_

'_I'd rather die than fight you!'_

'_That can be arranged!'_

**Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Now you know why the song didn't really fit at the end. Do you know who it is yet? Most likely. Don't worry about that Trogola guy. He is another rebel that, from a distance, looks like Matt. Poor Caleb, though! If you like _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _or _Angel _or _Bones_, check out my mates stories. She's Btvsfifi. You know what you have to do to get the things above. REVIEW! I have a song that fits the next chapter perfectly. But you won't know what it is until you press that iddy biddy button below. Sorry about the songs being weird, but if most of the song fits in I'll put it in, like this chapter. If it don't, like chapter 1, I'll only put the chorus/ verse in. the next chapter is the verse. Bye, Bye REVIEW! **


	3. Gone

**WWMTgirl- yeah, I think they should've!**

**Xakinera- Yeah, I know I should've, but at the time, that was the only song I could think of, but thanks!**

**Btvsfifi- No problem, Fi, Anytime!**

**Celestial Dragon Rider- Glad you like it. To tell you the truth, I thought I was going to get pretty bad reviews as I'm not that good at these types of stories, so thanks! And I have thought about it, I will do that song, because I know what I'm going to do now, so thanks for telling me about it!**

**z-nadka-zak- I know it was a give away, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I'm, glad you're hooked.**

**I was hoping people would like the 'Blunk saying Cornelia's name' thing. I was worried in case people would be like 'What was the point?' so thank you, Celestial Dragon Rider and Xakinera for that. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter 3: Gone (Kelly Clarkson)

The other guardians got up and stared in disbelief and horror as the beautiful, yet evil, figure walked down the old fashioned palace steps to where Caleb stood. His eyes filled with tears waiting to get out, so he released them. The blonde-haired beauty raised her hand and caressed his face wiping away his tears. He felt a shiver down his spine. She was cold, lifeless cold. She laughed and snatched her hand away.

"Yes, it's cold. I'm cold. Nerissa brought me back to fight on her side. 'Resurrection has been done before, you know'" Cornelia quoted from Taranee's speech in a voice much colder than the one before. She smirked and walked away.

It was nightfall. There was a beautiful view of the sunset. Caleb used to spend time up there- sitting on the top of the hill, looking over Meridian and watching the sunset with… Cornelia. He used to think she was prettier than the sunset and Meridian itself. But now, she looked as though she had just risen from the grave, _literally._ Other than the tight, leather black guardian outfit, which he thought looked kind of good on her, she had cuts on her hands where she tried to claw her way out of the coffin and her hair was matted, even though it looked like she had just brushed it. Then, she changed. The guardian outfit remained the same, but her matted blonde hair turned into silky black hair. Her evil crystal blue eyes had turned jet black and even more evil. She gave another smirk at the groups expressions. **(Nerissa had taken Elyon somewhere… don't know where, but Elyon isn't here)**

"Don't look surprised. Well, Okay, I guess you can, a bit. Like I said before, nerissa brought me back- well, my body. My soul- sorry, Cornelia's soul- is still in Candracar **(sp?) **and it will remain there for eternity as I fully take over this body and destroy the guardians once and for all!" Cornelia coldly remarked as a huge breeze came. She took this as an opportunity to attack. Cornelia flew up and moved her hands in a, what seemed like, rehearsed pattern and sent the group crashing into obstacles that luckily cushioned they're blow. Cornelia flew down and landed swiftly on the ground. She started to walk towards the guardians, Caleb and Yan Lin as she heard feet approaching behind her. Someone patted her on the back. She turned around and the last things she saw were a guy who had a strong resemblance to Matt and his fists.

"Trogola, thank God you're here! Cornelia's gone evil; she's working with nerissa-" Caleb started so quickly that Trogola had to squeeze his shoulders to get him to slow down.

"Woah, calm down. Wasn't Cornelia the girl you buried earlier today?" Trogola asked as if he was hearing things. Caleb sighed at the word 'buried'.

"Well…yes but… no… well we did bury her but… look, we haven't got time for this, dammit! Cornelia's in serious danger and she's stronger than ever. We have to do something!" Caleb ordered Trogola to get the other rebels.

"Oh, I don't think that would be necessary." Trogola replied calmly and knocked out Caleb as well as the others because they didn't see it coming. Also, because he ended up not having two arms, but six! **(Okay, this part about Trogola was my own idea. I wanted him to be weird, all right?) **

Caleb woke up, his head throbbing from the punch. _Woah, was it just me, or did Trogola grow four extra arms?_ He tried to feel his head to get some idea of how bad it was, but it proved difficult as he realised he was tied up. He looked to the left of him. There were Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin beside him, they were tied up too. He looked out in front of him and saw Trogola standing there, as though nothing had ever happened. It looked like he was sucking his four extra arms into his body **(Sort of like in 'Lilo and Stitch' when Stitch is making himself look like a dog, only Trogola is more human.)** Caleb and Trogola looked at the door as Cornelia stepped through it. Her black eyes sparkled as she passed the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Cornelia walked over to Trogola and put her arms around him and vice versa. This is what hurt Caleb the most so far.

"Ahh, the sleeping not-so-beauties have woken up. Shame, they actually looked cute when they were sleeping. Boy, how things are about to change" she said as she walked up to Caleb. She untied his ropes using her telekinesis. Caleb fell to the floor and looked up as Cornelia walked up to him and bent down to his level. He rubbed his wrists from the rope burns and looked at the big bruise around Cornelia eye from where Trogola punched her. Caleb flinched as she realised what he was looking at.

"What, this?" she pointed to the black eye, "No biggie." And she slowly moved her hand across her face. When she put her hand down, the bruise had disappeared. Caleb looked at her in confusion and anger. She shrugged, "Didn't hurt." She laughed and walked back to Trogola and held his hand. She motioned for Caleb to stand.

"We're going to fight." She practically ordered to Caleb. A look of shock and remorse spread across his face.

"No way. I would rather die than fight you!" Caleb shouted. He sounded motivated for some reason. Cornelia gave out an evil laugh at this comment.

"Dear, dear Caleb, that can be arranged!" she used Cornelia's actual voice for that comment. She flew up and lifted the rock underneath Caleb. he stumbled backwards so she let out a beam of green light and hit him in the stomach, making him shoot backwards. He landed on the floor with a thud. He opened his eyes, lying on the floor. _That's it. Cornelia's gone. _**(STRAWBERRIES! Now that I have your attention, a notice. I am only doing the first verse for this chapter because that fits the most, and the rest is too different. So 1st verse Ok)**

_What you sees not what you get,_

_With you there's just no measurement,_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkled _

_That's all changed _

_Into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care._

_You know you did it I'm gone…_

_Next time:_

_A chapter about Trogola,_

_Who he really is,_

_Why Nerissa found him._

_Quote of next chapter:_

'_We won't lose her. You are going to get her back'_

**Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter I think the verse fit in kinda well. Should I make the next chapter a Trogola evil Cornelia chapter? It would only be for like one and a half chapters, so it wouldn't be forever. I don't know. Tell me what you think. If you have a song that would be good for the next chapter based on the 'next time' please give it to me, otherwise it'll be a normal chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	4. Trogola's past

**Xakinera- Thanks, Gone is one of my favourite songs too. Chapter 2 was quite good, wasn't it? I'm 13, so thanks for the encouragement! This chapter is kind of boring, but I need to get it in here. It would make things a lot easier to understand about Trogola.**

**Btvsfifi- thanks, Flowertot! Appreciate it! Oh and thanks for the mention on your story! Love ya!**

**Strayphoenix- yeah, I know it took me a while to update this time, so sorry. Anyway, short reviews are better than no reviews, so thank you!**

**Vanilla Ice Cream Rocks!!!- DEAD doesn't really fit in with this story, sorry! Maybe another one that I am writing, so keep your eyes open!**

**Sorry it took so long to update! It was school holidays so I was busy everyday, and I didn't have time to write it up! Sorry! I'll give you a bit of feedback so you will remember what happened. And seeing how no one gave me any suggestions for a song, this chapter won't be a song chapter. Just a normal chapter, Okay, and Trogola is 16!**

Chapter 4: Trogola's past.

_She flew up and lifted the rock underneath Caleb. He stumbled backwards so she let out a beam of green light and hit him in the stomach, making him shoot backwards. He landed on the floor with a thud. He opened his eyes, lying on the floor. _That's it. Cornelia's gone.

Trogola stared in awe at the black-haired guardian and the way she fought. Although, it wasn't really much of a fight- Caleb still refused to fight Cornelia. He was dying; everyone in the room knew it. As Cornelia was finally about to take Caleb out once and for all, Trogola flinched and made her stop.

"Cornelia, stop! I- I need some time with him, then feel free to do what you want. OK?" Cornelia looked back, her now jet black eyes shining with pure pain and hatred behind a mass of black hair. She was confused and looked back at Caleb, who was on the floor breathing heavily, staring at her. Although, he couldn't for long, he couldn't look at the thing that had taken over his angel. If he had to choose between her being evil or dead, he would choose dead. She smirked and put her arm to the guards as if to say 'bring the guardians with me.' They obeyed her command and dragged the other girls out of the room.

Trogola walked over to Caleb and bent down so they could make eye contact with each other. Caleb laughed as he spat out some blood.

"Wow, she sure seems willing to do what you say. It's not just her looks and powers that you changed, you changed her personality as well," Caleb looked Trogola up and down, "And her taste in boys!" Caleb managed to sit up, but it was painful. Trogola looked at him sadly. "Caleb, I didn't do anything to your 'precious' Cornelia. Nerissa did, I just tagged along. I swear I didn't know what was going to happen." Trogola pleaded as if he was trying to get his older brother to not tell anyone about something wrong he had done. Caleb looked at him with a confused expression in his eyes. "So, where did you come from, then? What's your story? How'd nerissa find you?" Caleb interrogated.

"So many questions, Caleb. Now I know which side you get your habit to not stop talking. From your mother!" Trogola smirked and stood up. Caleb stood up to, but he was still in pain. "What do you think you know about my mother?"

"Oh, quite a lot, like she's Nerissa, and that, for 12 years, I was led to believe that you were my brother." Trogola smiled at Caleb, who was clutching his stomach in pain, and looking seriously confused. Trogola hinted for Caleb to sit down, so he did.

"So, you want to know about my life? Well, OK. It all started when I was born. I wasn't planned, you see, so my real parents didn't want me. I was left outside to die. I don't know where exactly I was born, but I remember I was in a… purple forest. When I was about 4, I decided to venture around. Just roaming outside, finding out about life. It was then that Nerissa found me. Back then, I think she had just been relieved of her duties as guardian…"

**(Flashback)**

… _Nerissa was walking through the Zamballan forest, mumbling to herself, which was her usual behaviour after something bad, had happened. In this case, however, two bad things had happened. First, she was sacked from her job as a guardian. "Stupid Oracle. Thinks I was misusing magic. Just because I used the Heart to give me a child rather than it being born… ugh. That little thing I called Caleb in disguise as the Mage. Julian will never know that the Mage was Caleb's mother, well, I am his mother. I discussed it with Julian. I don't want him. I want a… an abnormal child. One that can use its powers to help me fight for evil, and destroy the guardians! And seeing how I'm in Zamballa, I suppose I should start with Kadma!"_

_She carried on walking until she heard a little whine. When she wasn't hearing things, Nerissa walked towards the sound. There, she found a baby boy, about 3-4 years old. She smiled evilly, "Hmm… he will do for a minion. I will raise him to be bad. Let's see, no demon eyes, no sharp claws… but what if I _create _demonic features? I can create extra arms… if the Legend of the Guardians continues; I'll probably need at least five, and if they have any sidekicks, I'll give him six arms, well, four extra ones. That'll take care of most foes. Yes." she picked up the toddler as if he were one of her own children. "You are my child, and you will be called… Trogola"… _

**(End flashback)**

"… and she raised me as if I was always her child. I don't know if the 'my parents didn't want me' story is the true reason as to why I was on my own, but it was the most feasible answer I'm gonna get. For the first 12 years, I was led to believe that Nerissa was my mother, and that you were my brother, Caleb. But a couple of days ago she told me the truth about where I came from, this place called Zamballa, I still don't know who my parents are, but I don't even think Nerissa knows for certain. I was so happy to have someone that cared for me, that I didn't know what lies were told and what the truth really was! I mean, she lied to me for 12 years, and even though she cared for me and took me in, she lied about who she was. Who I was! So since then, and since I started working undercover as a rebel, I started turning good. I started opening my eyes and seeing how I could make a difference! I swear to you, I never wanted any of this to happen!

There is a spell that will give Cornelia back to you, but it's risky. There's a chance that she, or one of us… could die for doing this." As Trogola said these last words, Caleb looked at him with fear in his eyes. _Forget what I said earlier. I would much prefer her to be alive, here, with me. I don't want her dead! She can't die. Not again. I can't lose her again._

Trogola seemed to know what Caleb was thinking. "We won't lose her. You are going to get her back." He was talking to Caleb calmly as if he was his brother, or half-brother.

Cornelia was brought back inside the room, along with the other guardians. They were still tied up. Cornelia walked towards Caleb, but he was ready for her. She had an evil glint in her eye, and she was still carrying her smirk, but Caleb and Trogola were one step ahead. The two kinda-brothers had come up with a plan. Trogola had walked outside to 'give them some space' while he was actually finding the book that contained the spell. When he found it, he stood outside the room and recited the words of the spell. **(The words will be in German- the translations will be at the end. It's actually a weird poem I made up.)**

"Zurückgekommen zu mir, befehle ich dich,

Zurückgekommen zu mir, also kann ich dich speichern,

Ich kämpfe für dein Leben,

Ich kämpfe für deine Ehre,

Ich bin dein Held,

Dein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung,

ZURÜCKGEKOMMEN ZU MIR!"

A flash of white light filled the entire palace. The guardians shut their eyes tightly and Cornelia tried to escape it, but couldn't. Caleb saw it coming and hid, even though he didn't need to.

When everything went back to normal, the guardians looked at Cornelia, who seemed to be having a fit…

_Next time:_

_What happened to Cornelia?_

_Will she live or die?_

_Will Nerissa be happy?_

_Is Trogola going to pay for his actions?_

_Quote of Next chapter:_

'_I might as well put you where you came from, YOUR GRAVE!'_

**Wow. Not as long as I thought it would be, but I didn't expect it to have as much detail as it did. Well, what did you think? Too long? Too short? Not satisfied with it? Flames allowed, but not ones like 'Go die, then try writing a story in the next life' that Btvsfifi got because that is bang out of order because she is a much better writer than me. Now, the translations:**

Come back to me, I command you,

Come back to me, so I can save you,

I will fight for your life,

I will fight for your honour,

I will your hero,

Your knight in shining armour,

COME BACK TO ME!

**OK, that's the poem I made up. Kind of lame, but I'm not very good at poems so you can tell me how rubbish it was. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM! I love the amount of reviews I've got already, so thank you everyone that has given me one. Bye! I'll try to update soon, I promise! **


	5. Keep Holding On

**Xakinera- Thanks for all of the songs. I will try to use at least one of them for a later chapter. And sorry, I lied; there might be a few more chapters as I thought of an idea.**

**Maxie- Thanks for thinking it's a cute story, I try to impress people, so glad you like it.**

**Btvsfifi- Yes, just because you came up with Trogola, wait until the end of this chapter!! Muhwahaahaa! **

**Only three reviews for this chapter! I must be losing my touch! Oh, well, as promised, well, not, here is the next chapter of Come Back to Me!**

Chapter 5: Keep Holding on (Avril Lavigne) **(Thanks to Celestial Dragon Rider for this song! I said I'd use it!)**

Caleb ran to Cornelia's body. She was still shaking vigorously. A green light covered her body, as if it was fighting the evil inside her. A dark aura surrounded Cornelia and flew off her as if a vacuum cleaner was sucking it off of her. Nerissa appeared at the doorway holding Trogola by the neck, but no one noticed. They were only paying attention to Cornelia. The lights stopped invading her body, and the black guardian outfit, the jet black eyes and everything evil, except the hair, disappeared. Cornelia just lay there, unconscious. Caleb's eyes filled up with tears and so did the guardians- even though they didn't have a clue about what just happened.

"NO! I can't lose you again. CORNELIA!" Caleb shouted, picking up her unconscious body and starting to cry. Nerissa was growing weary of this, so she held Trogola tighter. He choked and the guardians and Caleb looked up to see Nerissa strangling him.

Nerissa smirked, although you could tell she was displeased. "Now, now, Trogola. I always taught you to play nice… to me! How dare you disobey me! You were my soldier! I told you the truth, and yet you ran to help these… these TRAITORS!" she let Trogola go, and he stood up in a threatening manner. "You're right _mum._ You told me the truth, 12 years after you took me in, after you made me believe you were my mother!" Hay Lin, Taranee, Irma and Will just looked at each other in bewilderment. _'Mother? What the hells going on here?' _Taranee asked the others telepathically. Irma was the one that was going to answer that, but was interrupted by another voice. _'I- I'm s- sorry'_ Hay Lin knew that voice, as did all the others. It sounded familiar, it sounded like-

"Cornelia!" Hay Lin shouted, completely interrupting Nerissa and Trogola's argument. They all looked at her, and then turned their heads towards Cornelia. She was still unconscious, and she still had black hair. Caleb looked even more disappointed, while Hay Lin looked at the others apologetically. _'Nice work, Hay Lin. But you're right. That was Cornelia's voice. Cornelia, can you hear me?' _Taranee asked. She listened for an answer, and got one. _'T- Taranee? I-I'm sorry.'_ And that was all she got before it sounded like she fainted in her mind. _'Cornelia, wake up. Wake up, Cornelia!' 'CORNY, WAKE UP, NOW!' 'Irma!' ' what? Sorry for wanting her to wake up!' _Taranee wasn't going to give up. Luckily, she didn't have to. Irma's ranting was loud enough to wake the dead (and it probably did!). Cornelia flinched, crunched up her eyes and slowly opened them. The first thing she saw was the love of her life- Caleb. He was looking down at her, still crying. She smiled weakly, but it vanished as soon as she had remembered everything that she had done. Caleb looked at her worriedly. She looked up into his forest green eyes and immediately started crying. He sighed and put her head gently put her head onto his chest. He stoked her long her long, silky, still black, hair and rested his chin on her head. He closed his eyes to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Their reuniting moment was spoiled when Nerissa gave her evil laugh. "Well, well. I see my dear old _adopted_ son made life difficult for me. Every family has one mistake, I suppose. Since you failed me as a minion, Cornelia, I might as well put you where you came from. Your GRAVE!" she finished, and threw her hands in the direction of Cornelia and Caleb. She knocked Caleb out of the way so she could have the pleasure of killing just Cornelia. Cornelia was still far too weak to do anything to stop Nerissa; Caleb was on the other side of the palace so he wouldn't have time to reach Cornelia in time, the other guardians were still tied up. The only one that could save Cornelia was Trogola, but he was lowering himself in self-pity too much to realise what was happening. Irma wasn't having any of it. She glared at the floor and let out a little sprinkler that Nerissa didn't notice. Irma waved the snake-like water in front of Trogola's face. When that didn't work, she splashed him with it. That woke him up fully and he looked in the direction of Nerissa and Cornelia, who was kneeling up because that was as far as she could go. She was still crying.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in._

Nerissa loved this, and she shot the blast towards Cornelia. Trogola stood in front of Cornelia and took the blast, just like she had done for Caleb. He shot backwards, and Cornelia was too shocked to do anything. Nerissa was outraged. The two times she was able to kill a specific person, and someone else always took the blast for them. First, Cornelia sacrificed herself for Caleb, and now Trogola. Nerissa was having a very bad week. She dispersed and Caleb ran over to Cornelia, who was still in deep shock. He comforted her and she buried her head into his chest again.

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)   
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

After a while, he helped her get up and they walked over to the body of Trogola. Cornelia bent down and went to close his eyes, for they were open. As she did this, Trogola grabbed her hand. She screamed and Caleb protectively pulled her away from Trogola's grip. He hugged her tightly and Trogola spoke quietly.

"Sorry that I scared you Cornelia. That blast didn't kill me straight away. I have a bit of time left. Caleb, it was good working with you to get Cornelia back. I hope you will be very happy together. Cornelia, I'm sorry your hair hasn't turned back to its actual colour yet. I don't think it will ever be blonde again, hehe. It was good working with you, too. I want to be buried in Zamballa, near my parents. Whoever they are. Please, try to find them. I want them to know that, whoever they are, and whether they loved me or not, I loved them. Goodbye, my half-brother-" with that, Trogola died instantly. Cornelia was still crying and she looked up into Caleb's beautiful eyes. When she had stopped crying, she decided to talk.

"Caleb… I… I'm… I don't remember what I did, but if I hurt you, I am really, really sorry. Please forgive me!" Cornelia lied, hoping Caleb couldn't see through it. She didn't want anyone to worry that she would be tortured with what she had done. He cupped her head into his hands and gently pulled her head up to look into her eyes. He looked really sympathetic, but Cornelia didn't think he knew she was lying. "Of course I forgive you. It wasn't you in the first place, you need to know that. When you sacrificed yourself to save me, it must have taken a lot of courage to do that, knowing that you'll never see me again, knowing that we wouldn't be together ever again. I love you." Tears filled his eyes as he realized that he was with her again. And they had a chance to be together forever. Cornelia was thinking the same thing as she pressed her lips against his and they shared a passionate kiss. It lasted for what seemed like forever, and they seriously considered not breathing to make it last longer, but they couldn't. When they parted, they looked into each others' eyes and saw the same things. Love, passion, hope, and knowledge that they were going to be together forever now.

_  
Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change trust in me  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Unfortunately, their moment was spoiled yet again, but not by Nerissa. "Yeah, hi, um, WE ARE STILL TIED UP, YA KNOW! Help us get out of here sometime today!" Irma shouted. The couple looked around and saw Hay Lin, Will and Taranee, who were almost crying with happiness because Cornelia was alive and Irma, who was happy, but seriously annoyed at the two of them. Cornelia and Caleb chuckled nervously and walked over to them. They untied the guardians, but deliberately untied Irma last. Irma mumbled something that the others couldn't hear, but Cornelia knew it was about her. Hay Lin ran up to Cornelia and hugged her strong enough to make her fall over, but she managed to stabilize herself. Then, it turned into a group hug involving all of the guardians. Caleb stood back and went back to Trogola's body to give the girls some time alone. He looked back and saw Cornelia staring at him, as if to say 'Thanks. I love you', and he returned the stare.

_Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could say  
nothin you could do  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Next time:_

_We find out who Trogola's parents are (Although most of you might already know)_

_Will the others find out that Nerissa is Caleb's mum?_

_How is Cornelia coping?_

_Quote of next chapter:_

'_I lied to you! Everything is playing easily in my mind! Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

**Well, that was the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I know the quotes pretty lame, but I couldn't think of anything. Sorry I killed Trogola, I know some people (cough, Btvsfifi, cough) really liked him (well, only because she made him up) but I couldn't have Cornelia die again. That would just be EVIL! And poor Caleb! anyway, REVIEW PLEASE, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!!! **


	6. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Xakinera: Yeah, I'm kinda confused by your review, but let me try to sort it out. Sorry, that was a glitch; I forgot Taranee could burn the ropes. I'm a terrible writer! Just think of it as they were in too much confusion and shock to use their powers. You'll find out the story of Trogola's parents in this chapter, so I can't really say much. I'm kinda glad you can't get the quote. I thought I gave you quite easy ones, so I'll give you a pretty hard one, and no, I make up a catchy quote, then I write the chapter, using the quote somewhere. I'll try to do something about Cornelia's hair, but I'm not sure. You're right, though, she can't look gothic, it wouldn't look right. I think that's everything you wanted to know, and I think this is the longest reply I've written to someone, but yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

**Bla8- I know, I couldn't believe it either, actually. I didn't want her to die, and sorry, I didn't realise that some names weren't capitalised. And I don't think it was Will's fault either, but Taranee has her opinion! And I know that doesn't make sense, but I'm tired.**

**Btvsfifi: Sorry! I know you really liked Trogola, but you never know, I don't know what I'm doing with this story so he COULD come back, you never know:-)**

Chapter 6: Who I am hates who I've been (Relient K) **(Thanks to Xakinera for this song)**

Cornelia was sitting on top of the hill in Meridian, staring at the sunset. It had been two days since she was turned back to normal, and it was easy to say that many things had changed since then.

The other guardians either didn't feel like or didn't want to hang out with Cornelia; Caleb was busy tracking down Nerissa, and although Cornelia appreciated that, she missed him. Whenever they were together, it was like he was even more protective of her, and they seemed to always be at a distance.

Cornelia inhaled the sweet smells around her. Smells of just baked bread filled the air as Cornelia played with her now blonde hair unenthusiastically. She had previously dyed it because it didn't go down well with her mum and dad, and Lillian would not stop bothering her about it.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
you might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics..._

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

She thought about Trogola for a while, thinking about his parents, who were apparently Kadma and some guy that she grew fond of. Cornelia wasn't really paying attention at the funeral, but she thought his name was Vincent. He had been dead a couple of months before Trogola was born, but that was as much as Cornelia remembered before she tuned out the rest of the world out.

A shadowed figure approached Cornelia's kneeling form, but she didn't turn around. She just sat there as if she hadn't noticed someone.

"Cornelia? You OK?" she recognised the sweet voice as Caleb's, but still didn't turn around. Caleb sighed and sat down next to the blonde guardian and tried to hold her hand, but she moved it away slowly. Cornelia was still avoiding eye contact with Caleb.

"Cornelia, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely ever since- you know. And now you won't even look at me." Caleb asked her with sorrow in his eyes. She still refused to look at him and still acted as though he wasn't there. "Is there something you aren't telling me, Cornelia?" Caleb asked, concerned for her well-being.

"I dunno. Is there something you haven't been telling me?" she spoke up, although her voice was trembling. Caleb looked at her confused.

"Cornelia, what are you-" "Trogola, that's what. 'Goodbye, half-brother'? What's that all about, Caleb? You can't be half brothers. He said he _thought _he was the son of Nerissa. For 12 years, but then he knew. This leads me to a few questions. One: Trogola came from Zamballa, so does that mean Kadma's his mum? And does that mean that you're Kadma's son too? Or, was he talking about Nerissa? In that case, that would mean that you could be Nerissa's son. But you're not are you?" Cornelia was standing up now. Caleb could tell that the truth would hurt her, but he couldn't lie any longer.

"Yes. Nerissa is my mother. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I was afraid you'd act irrationally. That time, when I came out of the cave and I needed some time alone, that was because she told me. And then, after this, I was trying so hard to hunt her down because of the way she treated you. I'm sorry, Cornelia. I really am." He pleaded, and he noticed her expression soften a little, but not completely.

"So, you decided to lie to me about it, then? Lie to all of us? If you knew me, then you know I wouldn't look at you any differently. She's your mum, so what? It doesn't mean you're gonna follow in her footsteps or anything. You are you, the same person you have been since I met you." Cornelia told him calmly. Caleb took this as a good sign and stood up next to her, taking her hand. She didn't flinch this time.

"So… we're good?" "The only reason you weren't spending time with me was because you loathed your mother for what she did so you wanted to kill her?" Caleb nodded. "Then we're good." Cornelia smiled and they shared a loving kiss. After they let go, Cornelia stared at the sunset again while Caleb gathered up a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hang on, I never told you that Trogola said he thought he was Nerissa's son. Only the evil thing inside you heard that, so how did you know?" at this comment, Cornelia looked down disappointedly. Caleb knew she had done something.

"I wanna be left alone now. See you later, Caleb." she tried walking away, but her attempt grew even more difficult when Caleb gently held her arm worriedly.

"Cornelia, what happened? How do you know about that?"

"Because I lied to you! Everything is playing easily in my mind! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" she started crying, and snatched her hand away from Caleb's. He stared at her, not getting what she was saying.

"You- you lied to me? I don't understand, you said you couldn't remember anything about being evil." He said, his voice trembling like hers. She gave a little laugh and looked at his green eyes.

"Yeah, Caleb. I lied to you. I didn't want you to think that I'd break down or that I- I hate who I was. If you didn't know, I wouldn't be shielded with what is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. You're already at a distance from me, I- I didn't want to get separated even more." Cornelia just carried on crying as Caleb's face softened and he pulled her into a warm hug. "It's just… who I am now, this, this… me, hates who I was, and who I turned into. I'm sorry, Caleb." a muffled voice said to Caleb, and he started to cry too. She pulled herself out of the hug and wiped her tears away viciously.

"No. I'm not like this. I don't… cry about this, I'm stronger than that. See you later, Caleb." she mumbled and ran off into the distance.

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.   
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back. _

_  
I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caleb stood outside the door of the Silver Dragon, hoping the other guardians were in there. It was about 8:00 now, and he hadn't seen Cornelia for at least 2 hours since she ran off. He was getting worried, so he decided to get help to try and find her.

Just as he was about to open the door, the door handle twisted and, to his astonishment, 4 girls he had come to know over the years appeared. They jumped when they saw him standing there, as Irma almost bumped into him.

"Woah, Caleb, watch where you're standing! What's up, anyways, I thought you were in Meridian looking for Nerissa?" Irma said, standing up properly and brushing down her clothes for no apparent reason. Caleb looked at her in confusedness **(apparently, it's a word!)**, but remembered why he was there.

"Guys, we have to look for someone else. About two hours ago, I was talking to Cornelia and she just snapped at me and ran off crying her eyes out. I'm starting to get worried, what if Nerissa's found her?" Caleb said hurriedly, but easy to understand. The other girls' eyes widened as what Caleb said sunk in. they all ran out into the alley behind the Silver Dragon, transformed and went through a fold to Meridian.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cornelia was wandering through the Meridian forest, hoping no one would found her. She wanted to be alone; she hoped the others knew that.

Two hours had passed since she ran away from Caleb. She regretted that, obviously, but she needed her space. It wasn't like her to break down when something bad had happened, not like this, anyway. She knelt down on the grass and thought about why she ran away.

After about half an hour, Cornelia realised why she ran off, why she shouted at Caleb, and why she pulled herself away from his arms when he was trying to comfort her. She didn't forgiveness.

_Who I am hates who I've been  
and who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been   
'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

_So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been._

She stood up and decided to go back to earth, so that she could talk to the others about why she has been hiding away. '_Maybe, they could help me get through this, I mean; they are supportive friends, right?' _ She thought as a small smile crawled up her face. She was finally happy, she had friends that would be there for her, a boyfriend that loved her, and she was just too blind to see it. She suddenly remembered that she was wearing a small necklace that Caleb gave to her once, so she started playing with it happily **(Sorry about that, but she had to wear something like that. You'll see why in a minute)**.

A twig snapping made her come back to earth as she looked around frightened, trying to see what caused the snap. "H-Hello?" she asked loudly, hearing it echo around the forest. A bush rumbled as if someone was in it. She Cornelia backed away nervously, still holding the necklace. "B-Blunk? Is that y-you?" she said quieter than last time. She was so nervous she didn't notice someone appear behind her.

"Well, dear, I don't remember being small, green and stinky, so I find that quite an insult."

Cornelia gasped and turned around, but didn't have time to scream before she was taken away, leaving just a small, gold necklace with the words 'I'll always be by your side. Never forget that.' On the ground where she recently stood…

**Oh my God! I had to have a cliffie, guys, sorry! I love them and I thought I would do one. I am not going to do quotes anymore, because it's getting too hard to think of any, and it's getting intense and I don't want to spoil you with the 'next time' things, sorry! I'll try to update my stories as much as possible in the next week because after that I have my SATS for a week so you know, won't be able to do much. I hope Guardians in Springfield and Chosen Child will be updated soon, but it all depends. I have to think of something to do first. If anyone has any ideas for any of my stories, please REVIEW!! They make me happy to see when I come on and see loads of reviews!! Bye!**


	7. Savin' Me

**Xakinera: I want Nerissa to leave Cornelia alone too, but it's my dumb brain and hands that do the story! Yes, I am from England, and my SATs are next week!**

**Celestial Dragon Rider: I didn't really realise it was short, but it's all good! Thanks!**

**Only two reviews for this chapter:'( Very upsetting, but I hope to do better in this one!**

Chapter 7: Savin' Me (Nickelback)

Cornelia whacked the stone prison painfully. She didn't feel the pain, after what she had suffered over just one day was too much. But Cornelia knew she had to hold on. For W.I.T.C.H's sake, for Caleb. She would scream in pain and agony, but the only voice that was heard was her echo through the dark, murky corridors.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caleb had his head in his hands brushing his hands through his hair. He was sitting on a broken log in the Meridian forests, searching for Cornelia. Aldarn said that he saw her enter the forest crying about 2 hours ago. He hadn't seen her since, so every one was starting to get worried.

"Guys, LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!" the guardians and Caleb all heard Hay Lin's high-pitched voice, so they all ran towards it. They stood in a circle with Hay Lin around a little shiny gold thing in the long grass.

Caleb bent down and picked it up. He almost cried when he figured out what it was. He stood up, clutching the object.

"Caleb? Are you OK? What is it?" Irma asked, walking up to Caleb and putting her hand on his shoulder for comfort. He turned around slowly and started crying.

"It's Cornelia's necklace. I gave it to her for her birthday. She never takes it off. _Ever._"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Somebody! Help! CALEB!" Cornelia screamed as the huge Khor threw her from wall to wall. She had yet to see Nerissa since she was kidnapped, and, although she hated thinking about it, the more she Caleb wasn't with her to help her, the less she bothered to stop them.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Nerissa knew Cornelia was going to give in. After everything Cornelia had put her though, Nerissa wanted her to be destroyed slowly, and painfully. She smirked as Cornelia was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. The same thoughts were running through her head as if it was a broken film wheel replaying the same part of the movie again and again.

_He's gonna come for me, he's gonna come for me, he's gonna come for me._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"CORNY?!" "CORNELIA!" the guardians and Caleb were searching everywhere for their missing Earth guardian. They were at the mountains, the most likely place Nerissa would've taken Cornelia.

Taranee and Caleb were halfway into the misty caves, having an awkward silence. Taranee was using her knowledge of fire to light their pathway. They suddenly came across something they had never seen before, thousands of doors leading to what looked like thousands of rooms.

"What-What is this? Rooms for what?" Taranee asked herself, moving her hand around to see every old fashioned door. Caleb moved towards one of the doors and peered through the tiny window. There was nothing inside, literally. No beds, no tables or chairs, just walls and large rocks.

"Taranee, these aren't rooms," Caleb said, stepping back, "They're cells!"

They called the others and together Will, Irma, Taranee, Caleb and Hay Lin all walked through the lonely corridors, spotting a few skeletons on the way. They didn't know what they were looking for, but they all had a feeling that Cornelia and Nerissa was close.

Their theory was right as Will groaned and the guardians changed back to normal. Taranee's flame was slowly fading, so the guardians and Caleb knew they had to be quick.

"What happened? Our powers are fading! I can hardly make hurricanes!" Hay Lin moaned, demonstrating a mini hurricane in the palm of her hand. Taranee was sweating trying to keep the flame alight so they could see, but it was getting hard.

"I…I ca…can't hold it… much longer!" Taranee struggled to get it out, and Will knew that the guardians had to go back before they lost all their powers completely.

"We can't go on. We might lose all of our powers and then what are we gonna do when we come face to face with Nerissa? Sorry guys." Will explained disappointedly, and looked down. The others looked down too, but Caleb wasn't going to give up.

"No. I'll go. I don't have powers, let me go and find Cornelia. Please. I am not going to leave her here!" he asked coldly, as if he was going to kill Nerissa at first sight. The others looked at him worriedly, but they knew they couldn't argue with the Earth guardian's boyfriend.

"Fine, but you need a light or something. You can't go like that." Just as Will said this, Caleb took two rocks and a stick nearby and lit the stick to make a torch **(you know, like what cave people do and everything)**

"Ok then, well, now that that's sorted, good luck, Caleb. We'll be outside when you come out." Will added and patted Caleb on the shoulder sympathetically, as did the rest, but Hay Lin hugged him.

"Good luck, Caleb. I know you'll find her."

The guardians disappeared from Caleb's sight as he turned around and walked towards the destination, wherever that was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cornelia was lying on the solid rock hard floor. She kept telling herself she wouldn't give in, though it was getting a lot harder to believe it. She had been crying for ages, and her mascara was dripping down her face. _All of this makes me wish I was dead_ she kept telling herself. She looked as though she had been mauled and survived. Scratches were all up her arms because of trying to get out, scratches, black eyes and bruises were on her face from Khor throwing her about as if she was a toy that no one liked.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

That was it. Cornelia couldn't put up with this anymore. She had to leave- one way or another. "Are you happy now?! I give up! That's it! I can't do this anymore! Do… your… WORST!!" Cornelia shouted to no one in particular. She knew Nerissa was out there.

As Nerissa heard this comment, it seemed the only thing she could do was smirk. "At last. I finally have my revenge!" she laughed, holding an ancient knife tightly…

**OMG! What's going to happen? Please tell me, because I have no idea where I'm going with this. This may be the last time I update anything before my SATs! I have 5 days to go! Ahh! So sorry! I seem to like exclamation marks now! Bye! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Authors Note

**Btvsfifi: Thanks, Fi, I appreciate that.**

**Xakinera: You never know, the knife might have some magical abilities. I think the Harry Potter idea for Nerissa would be good… (Runs off to start writing a story about it) Don't copy the idea, people!**

Hi everyone! It's me, CCRox4Eva or for some of you, Emma. This is just an author's note to say that I have Writers block on this story! Plus, I know Xakinera said that she has had no reviews before, but getting only two for a chapter for me isn't exactly showing me that people like my stories. I am thankful for the reviews I do have for all of my stories but I need more! Also, I have no idea where I am going with this, so please feel free to give me suggestions (cough, Xakinera, cough) please, because I need it. Am I good? Am I completely rubbish? Let me know please! I am sorry if you got excited because you thought this was a new chapter, but I just want all of my favourite authors, and others, to review. My favs are:

**Xakinera**

**Btvsfifi**

**Celestial Dragon Rider**

**Cornelia Claire Chase**

**LoveRose**

**Pyromaniac-girl**

**Strayphoenix**

If you are not on that list, still please review. Other people say they can't wait to know what's gonna happen, _I _can't wait to know what's gonna happen! The SATs completely knocked me out, and I am going to try to update, maybe even put some new stories on, but if I am on your favs list, and you want to read more; REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Bad Day

**Hellzee: I am not quite sure what you meant there, but I'm guessing it wasn't good. Oh well, I wanted opinions, and I got one, thanks!**

**Xakinera: Thanks, I like to know people think I have a great imagination! Most of my ideas spring to mind during my German lesson or something, so thanks!**

**Btvsfifi: Did you get any reviews from people who reviewed mine? Lol, appreciate the comment!**

**BrokenHeart13: it's OK, at least you said what you thought, and you don't need to be sorry, I don't read WxC fics, because I don't like them as much as you don't like CxC, so everyone's happy!**

**Mallratrebel: Thanks for the idea- that was sort of what I was going to do anyway, so you kinda helped with that!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was expecting a few flames for that; I didn't really like that authors note; I sounded desperate. Anyway, on with the chapter!!**

Chapter 8:BadDay (Daniel Powter)

"Cornelia!" Caleb's voice echoed through several corridors, but surprisingly no one heard it. Caleb travelled through the maze-like hallways of the cave, trying to find his blonde beauty.

He started to reach some more prison like doors, but voices came from inside them. He started to kick down the doors in rage, frightening the people that were recently locked inside them. Every time he kicked in a door with no young Earth guardian inside, he would mumble something loudly or yell something gibberish.

CorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCaleb

Cornelia struggled to get her self up after what Khor had done to her. She regretted saying that she gave up, because she knew Nerissa would be dancing in her sleep dreaming of what to do with her. Cornelia pulled herself onto a nearby log and sat down painfully.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

The creaky door that led to where Cornelia was slowly opened to reveal an even scarier Nerissa, holding a strange-looking knife and wearing an evil smirk. Cornelia's eyes widened as she realised what was going to happen. Cornelia stood up and backed away slowly, she didn't have the energy to scream any more. All she would be able to get out was a whimper of help, and she knew Nerissa would humiliate her more about that.

"Now, now, dear Cornelia. This will be quick." Nerissa explained in her malevolent voice.

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

The knife started to glow a mysterious green as Nerissa pointed it towards Cornelia. It powered up and shot out at Cornelia. The green light was blast towards Cornelia, who was hit full blast by it. Cornelia bent down on her hands and knees, groaning in pain. She then looked up at Nerissa and smirked slightly. It was obvious Cornelia was going to try to use what was left of her fading powers to send some sort of attack to Nerissa, but nothing happened. Cornelia looked at her hands in disbelief as Nerissa cackled viciously.

"Dear heart, I have absorbed you're power over earth, you're telekinesis and the ability to contact the fire guardian using telepathy. You are even weaker than before, and you will feel it soon. You are useless to everyone now… not just me. Soon, I won't have to bother to even try and kill you- you'll be begging me to." Nerissa laughed again and left the room, wandering back to her hiding place.

Cornelia suddenly felt a lot weaker as her arms gave way and she fell to the floor violently, trickles of blood dripping onto the floor from where she had hit it. _This is not a good week._ She thought.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong _

(yeah...)

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cornelia heard footsteps approaching her doorway, but lie down flat in case Khor was back. Her door was kicked open as she scrunched up her fists, dragging the dirt along with it. She shut her eyes tightly, tears threatening to fall.

Cornelia was suddenly swooped up by someone. They were hugging her, rocking her gently back and forth. Cornelia knew who it was and the tears fell, happy to know Caleb had saved her from this place. But she forgot that they weren't safe yet…

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

**Well, that was chapter 8. It was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. I think there will probably be at least two more chapters to go. I have the last one planned but no idea what I'm putting in the next one. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know!! REVIEW!!**


	10. Truly, Madly Deeply

**Pyromaniac-girl- Sorry I didn't mention you. But Fiona was the more loyal one first. I had to **_**tell **_**you to r&r, so it ain't my fault. I'll dedicate the next chapter to you, ok?**

**Xakinera- Yes, blame Arethusa for everything, lol. Glad you liked it, and I wondered how Nerissa got the knife, maybe she just went to a magic shop or something…yeah, okay, I'll shut up now. But thanks for the review! And yes, quotes have finished because I don't wanna give something away. Sorry!**

**Btvsfifi- I love that song too, and I love ya too!!**

**Juliette- Glad you like it so much! CxC are gonna be fine… I think. I dunno. So sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy and I didn't really have time to write it!**

**Bla8- Thanks for the review. My SATs did go pretty well. In my Maths (level 6-8) I got a level 6, but Maths is SOOO not my strong point. In science (level 3-6) I got a level 6 for that as well, so I'm happy. We don't know our English ones yet, but thanks for wishing me luck! Corny does not die again, so you don't need to worry about that!**

**5 reviews… cool! I am sooo sorry it tool so long to update this, but I just had nothing to do! Oh well, I'm up and running now, so I hope you like chapter 9! Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Xakinera, who gave me all the ideas for the chapter and helped me out a lot!**

Chapter 9: Truly, Madly, Deeply (Cascada)

_Cornelia heard footsteps approaching her doorway, but lie down flat in case Khor was back. Her door was kicked open as she scrunched up her fists, dragging the dirt along with it. She shut her eyes tightly, tears threatening to fall._

_Cornelia was suddenly swooped up by someone. They were hugging her, rocking her gently back and forth. Cornelia knew who it was and the tears fell, happy to know Caleb had saved her from this place. But she forgot that they weren't safe yet…_

Cornelia was holding on to Caleb as if she would die if she let go. Caleb was doing the same, tears spilling out from both of them. It was a sweet, but intense moment and neither wanted to know what was going to happen next. Unfortunately, Nerissa did.

The room shook as Nerissa, Khor and Shagon appeared at the doorway. Nerissa was tightly holding onto the knife, ready to use it again. **(Just so you know, I know the knife was used to make Cornelia's powers go bye-bye, but it's a knife that, every time you say a different incantation, it can be used for different things. I should've said it before, but I didn't know) **

Caleb and Cornelia stared at the trio; Caleb holding Cornelia so close and protectively she thought she would die from lack of oxygen before Nerissa even touched her. Caleb saw this and let go a little bit, but still held her protectively.

"Aww, how sweet. My dear son is risking his life to save the guardian. Touching, but I do not wish to harm you, Caleb. My power has been saved for Cornelia and Cornelia only! This time, no one is butting in!" Nerissa shouted and held the knife up towards the sky. She mumbled something incoherently, the noise around them was so loud they couldn't even hear themselves think.

Cornelia looked at Caleb's determined face. He was not going to let her go again, she could tell. His eyes were filled with so much hate for the old hag it was obvious he was prepared to die for Cornelia.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful   
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

The noise and Nerissa's mumbles suddenly stopped. The couple looked at each other, and then at Nerissa, who was smirking at them. The mystical knife was now glowing a strange purple. Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other; they could tell this wasn't gonna end good.

"Don't worry. With your precious Cornelia's powers missing, it'll be quick. Enjoy your last moments together. It's all you have. Bye!" and with that, Nerissa blasted the cute couple across the room. Nerissa, Shagon and Khor teletransported away, leaving Cornelia and Caleb in the slowly collapsing room.

Caleb tried his best to block the attacks for Cornelia, but in the end he couldn't. He lay beside his blonde beauty, staring at each other, thinking it was the end. But Cornelia couldn't let that happen again. She sat up; dodging some of the bigger rocks, and threw her hands out, knowing that there was a 99 percent chance that nothing was going to happen. But it did.

Caleb laughed as the rocks all around them stopped. They were all in mid air. He was looking around happily until he noticed how much power Cornelia was using to try and prevent them from dying. Caleb picked Cornelia up in panic and ran towards the door. Cornelia stopped using the 1 percent power she had left and fainted in Caleb's arms.

As Caleb escaped the cave, he watched it collapse before his eyes. He looked around; the other guardians were nowhere to be found. When the noise ended, Caleb looked at the fainted Cornelia and a small smile spread across his face. He soon wiped that smile off as he remembered that he needed to get Cornelia somewhere safe.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Caleb was running, or more like walking quickly due to the extra weight, through Meridian, desperate to find Blunk so he could fold out of there and get Cornelia to safety.

"Dum Dee Dum Dee Dum!" Caleb could hear Blunk's horrific singing from a mile off, so ran in that direction. Caleb spotted Blunk singing and dancing while playing with some strange flowers. He shook his head and walked towards the smelly green thing.

When Blunk noticed Caleb was standing there, he jumped right out of his skin and fell over a log that was behind him. Once his sight went back to normal he saw Cornelia in Caleb's arms, all battered and bruised. Her outfit was ripped and dried up blood ruined her once blue shirt.

"What happen to Blonde girl?" Blunk asked innocently, trying to forget about what had just happened. Caleb sighed and explained.

"Well, Nerissa kidnapped Cornelia, as you know. I found her in a room, on the floor, badly beaten up. Then…"

Caleb told Blunk about all that had happened down in the cave and why he needed an urgent fold to take him back to the Silver Dragon. Blunk nodded right away and grabbed the Tonga Tooth.

"Yes! Blunk help best friend and blonde girl right now!" Blunk shouted and opened a fold that surprisingly led to the Silver Dragon basement where the other guardians were.

Will almost jumped out of her skin when Blunk, Caleb and Cornelia arrived. Cornelia was still unconscious in Caleb's arms, and he immediately ran over to his bed and placed her gently on it. Caleb turned around to see a very confused group of friends who had no idea about what was going on.

"Caleb… what-" Hay Lin started, but Caleb interrupted her and told them the story like he did with Blunk.

"Ohh. Sorry we didn't wait outside like we said we would. Taranee didn't have enough strength to keep us all warm, so we thought we'd come back here to get our powers fired up again and, well, get warm." Will explained after Caleb finished telling the story. Caleb shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, ok, I was a bit panicked at first, but then I was more focused on getting Cornelia to safety.

"Speaking of, do you think she's gonna wake up?" Hay Lin asked the dreaded question that no one wanted to think about. Caleb turned to see his blonde beauty sleeping soundly.

"She has to, for us. Don't worry, Hay Lin, she's going to be fine. She's strong." Caleb told the frightened air guardian, but he wasn't even convinced himself.

CorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCaleb

**Cornelia's POV**

I hear people's voices. I think I know them, but I'm not too sure. I try to give them a sign- any sign- to tell them I'm alive, but nothing happens. I try moving my arms, opening my eyes, speaking; nothing.

"She's strong." I hear a boy say, and my brain automatically registers that voice; it's Caleb! I try even harder to wake up, to escape from the darkness, but it becomes harder when Nerissa's face appears before me, standing in the darkness, barely visible. I look down. I can see myself. I must be in a dream, or nightmare. I walk slowly towards Nerissa, not knowing how much power I have, not knowing if I am alive in reality, not knowing if Nerissa's dancing on my grave.

Nerissa smirks at me. I already know that I'm not dead, otherwise she wouldn't be here. She would be enjoying the paradise, not hanging around in a dead persons dream. It makes me happier to know that, but also worse. If I'm not dead, she's here to kill me.

"Dear child, I think it's time I taught you a lesson you won't forget!" Nerissa shouts and holds the Seal of Nerissa in my direction. I do nothing; just stand there, waiting for the hit. Nerissa reacts to this- I know she wants me to be scared and run away, but I'm not. This confuses the hag long enough for me to try out my powers. I soon notice I have them back as Nerissa is knocked off her feet by some vines. I smile victoriously; I can't give in, no matter how bad it gets. Something tells me it's a fight to the death, and if I win, I can wake up and be free.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Caleb appeared in between us. I gasp loudly as he startles me, but I regain control. Nerissa growls and stands up, launching an attack at Caleb, but with my powers back, I just simply move him out the way, leaving the blast to come at me.

_Oh can't ya see it baby  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

"Cornelia, what are you doing!?" Caleb shouts, but I tune him and the rest of the world out, getting ready for the moment.

A fraction of a second before the Quintessence hits me, I hold my hand out. The blast stays in front of me like a puppy dog awaiting instructions. I push slightly on the ball of lightening, and it redirects and shoots Nerissa in the stomach before she could move out the way.

"Agh!! You'll pay a high price for that, guardian!" Nerissa shouts louder than before and takes out the mystical knife. This time, it's glowing blood red.

"This time, I will show you what your little _boyfriend_ here has been doing while you were…let's say, busy." Nerissa explains and holds the knife to Caleb. A sort of strange clear thing came out of Caleb's head, making him crouch on all fours. I don't respond, I'll wait until she's finished.

"This may upset you, guardian, but mark my words, some day, you will thank me!" Nerissa throws the clear thing in front of me, and it swirls. Suddenly, a picture of Caleb and Will appear in the thing, _it must be a memory._ I think to myself, but I'm getting kinda worried as I look at Caleb's expression on his face before I look into the memory. He looks… sorry for me?

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

I wanna stand with you on a mountain   
I wanna bathe with you in the sea, yeah  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I think it's weird, but I cast my eyes in the direction of the memory. I can see Caleb talking to Will. He looks distressed about something; this must've been after I was kidnapped. Nerissa watches in amusement, probably knowing what's going to happen.

"I just… I don't know how to cope." Caleb tells Will in the memory. She looks sympathetic, and a bit flirty. My eyes widen slightly as I realise that, but I can't take my eyes off of it.

"I'm sure it's gonna be ok, Caleb. You just have to have hope." Will tells him in the same kind of voice she uses with Matt. _Don't tell me she's hitting on Caleb! Oh my god! At least Caleb wouldn't fall for it. _I tell myself, but the reaction on Caleb's face tells me differently.

Will leans in to Caleb, but Caleb doesn't react. He edges back a bit, but other than that, nothing. "Just have hope." Will says and kisses Caleb on the lips! I stare in horror but comfort as Caleb tries to pull her off him. But then I am on the verge of tears as I watch Caleb give in, succumbing to Will's lust.

I can't watch anymore, yet my eyes refuse to tear away from the memory. It's only when Nerissa gets rid of it that Caleb can see my face. Still beaten up from Khor, but my eyes are full of sadness, tears spilling down my cheeks. I'm still looking at the place where the memory was, as if I'm frozen to the spot.

"Cornelia, I am so sorry! I tried to make her stop, but she wouldn't. I-"

"How many times?" I ask, my voice trembling viciously. How could he do this to me?

"Cornelia, I-"

"HOW MANY TIMES?" I shout, finally facing him. He looks sympathetic, but I don't care. Nerissa fades into the background. I know she's still here, I can feel her.

"It was just the once. She thought I felt something, but I don't. I never did. I love you, Cornelia, not her! Please, you have to believe me!"

"Yeah, sure. Of course I'd believe you after I watch you groping my best friend!" I shout, tears sliding down my face menacingly. Caleb sighs and walks over to me. He tries to hold my hand but I push him away.

"Do you know what was happening to me while you were with her? I was suffering hell. Khor was throwing me across the room until he got tired, and that wasn't often. But most of all, I was praying for you. I was telling myself that you were coming for me, that everything would be ok." I choke. It was hard telling this to him. And no matter how hard I try, I still love him. And he loves me. But after what he's done, I'm not taking him back.

"Cornelia, I wasn't groping her! I wanted to find you, and I want us to be together! Trust me!"

"How can I trust you, Caleb? While I was in danger, wishing that you'd come for me, you were off kissing my best friend, whether you wanted to or not! And you want us to be together? Well, you should have thought of that before you broke your promise." I say, I can't even look him in the eyes now.

"What promise? I still love you, that's a promise I'm never gonna break!"

"What about 'I promise nothing will happen to you, I won't let anything hurt you'? Because in case you haven't noticed, Caleb, I'm in more pain now than ever. Not even 10 Khor's could put me through this much agony." I can't say anything more, it hurts too much.

Nerissa appears again, walking up to me and standing in between me and Caleb.

"Dear, heart, I feel your pain. Join me, and you will feel no sorrow, no remorse, and no pain. You can forget about what my dreadful son has done to you, and you can have revenge. What do you say, Cornelia?" Nerissa asks me. I dread to admit that the offer is tempting, but should I? I could get revenge on what they did to me, but I would want to hurt anyone else.

"Just Caleb and Will?" I ask intensively, watch the expression on Caleb's face change from sorrow to regret and worry. Nerissa smiles politely.

"Whomever you wish. To harm, will be harmed." She tells me calmly and I can't help but agree. I stand up, facing the old hag, still damaged.

"I need to be repaired" I say in a freakish voice that even scares me. "I'm ready for vengeance!" I roar in a monster-like tone. Nerissa laughs evilly and walks off. I'm closely following.

"Cornelia!" Caleb shouts. During that I had almost forgotten he was there. I turn around to see his distraught face, his worried eyes staring right at me, tears spilling down his cheeks also. I give him an evil smirk and carry on walking through the darkness.

CorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCaleb

**Normal POV**

A white light surrounded Caleb and the next thing he knew he was on the floor in the Silver Dragon basement with Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma around him asking if he was alright.

"Nerissa got to her. Cornelia's not coming back." Caleb informed the others, avoiding eye contact with Will. He daren't risk telling the group why or how, there would be a good chance that he'd be skinned alive.

He sat down next to the unconscious body, taking her hand in his. He kissed it gently. "Nerissa will probably want her body as well. And now she has Cornelia's spirit, she's more of a threat to us." Caleb told the group.

"Well, we'll do shifts. Each of us will take turn to look after it. Make sure Nerissa doesn't get her hands on Cornelia's body. Simple" Will said, and the others agreed.

"You think she's dumb enough to come and get it? No, it'll most likely disappear into thin air." Caleb argued, looking anywhere but Will. He sighed and looked back down at the lifeless form of Cornelia. He knew the others were going to ask questions about how and why she was taken, but he would rather not divulge into that right now.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead, just as Cornelia's body started to disappear.

**Oh no!!! Cornelia's gone back to the dark side!!! And to everyone: I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY for doing that to those CxC fans!!! You know how much of one I am so you know that this isn't gonna change anything!! It is still CxC!!!!!!! It's kinda long, but I kinda dragged it out a bit. I didn't think I was going to do that. BUT IT IS CxC, I TELLS YA! So don't worry!! (Xakinera, CDR, please don't kill me!) You just have to trust me, this time because I actually know what I'm doing for the last 2 CHAPTERS! Yes, I have squeezed in one more chapter, but I can't do more than that. Only two chapters left and it IS still CxC. Anyone who hates me now can go and talk to Will!**

**Bye!!!**

**-x-Emma-x- **


	11. When You're Gone

**Pyromaniac-Girl: You know me, Maxine. Someone turns evil eventually. It makes the story a lot weirder (and kinda romantic if it's CxC, lol) Thanks for the review!!**

**Xakinera: I'm only writing this now for you ******** I'll try and make Will a bit nicer in this one, I know Caleb's gonna tell her what happened, but I dunno how she's gonna react. Caleb should die … but he's WAY to cute for us to kill him. If you wanna kill someone properly, kill them with a lump of beef or something, and then eat it. I heard a story once where something like that happened … it was cool! Thanks a lot for the review!!**

**TCTK: Aww, glad you didn't see it coming, it makes me feel a lot happier when people are surprised at how far I'll go to make a good story, lol. Since I'm updating this, think of stuff for The Shadow of Evil!! It was so good, and then you stopped. It's not fair. Appreciate the review!!**

**CDR: You really need to read the next 3 chapters or you won't have a clue what's going on. Thanks for the reviews!! I might send you an E-mail at some point, seeing how we haven't talked for a while, if I'm not to busy. **

**Bla8: Don't worry, you still have a lot of hope for CxC!! But I can tell you that Cornelia will stay evil for more than one chapter! Woo! Go me … well, I think she is, anyway … thanks for the review!!**

**Hi!! I'm back! I know – it's weird isn't it. I'VE REACHED OVER 50 REVIEWS!! PEOPLE OUT THERE LIKE ME!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Anyway, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! I've been so busy and when I get free time, it's filled up with thinking for chapters for stories! Well, on with chapter 10!! **

Chapter 10: When you're gone (Avril Lavigne) **(The song will kinda be like Caleb's view of the situation)**

"_Well, we'll do shifts. Each of us will take turn to look after it. Make sure Nerissa doesn't get her hands on Cornelia's body. Simple" Will said, and the others agreed._

"_You think she's dumb enough to come and get it? No, it'll most likely disappear into thin air." Caleb argued, looking anywhere but Will. He sighed and looked back down at the lifeless form of Cornelia. He knew the others were going to ask questions about how and why she was taken, but he would rather not divulge into that right now._

"_I love you." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead, just as Cornelia's body started to disappear. _

It had been a couple of hours since Cornelia's departure, and everyone was, well, downright moody. At the moment, the gang were walking toward Cornelia's house to try and tell her parents something. They were all anxious about what to say, and they decided they were going to tell her parents something that came into their heads at the time; too many worries were going through their heads right now.

"What about: 'She got a call from some modelling person telling her that she had a chance to be a model'?" Hay Lin's voice spoilt the silence, and everyone looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"What? I was just trying to help."

"We know, Hay Lin. We know, but I really doubt it'll work. I doubt anything will work." Will said, putting a hand on Hay Lin's shoulder.

"How do you know? Cornelia could be suffering pain with that evil bitch and we're just walking to her parents' house to pretend everything's ok!" Everyone stared with wide eyes at Caleb, the one person they didn't expect to have a tantrum like this about the situation. Caleb sighed and walked further away form the rest of the group.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Before they realised it, they were at Cornelia's house. W.I.T.H and Caleb gulped in unison before stepping up to the buzzer of Cornelia's apartment.

_Bzzzt._

"Hello? Who is it?" Lillian's high pitched voice was heard on the other side of the buzzer, and it was obvious she was standing on something to make herself higher, as she kept grumbling to herself every now and then. Will bent down a bit more to answer clearly.

"Hi, Lillian, it's us. Can we come in?" Will asked, not really wanting to have to face Cornelia's family but knowing she was gonna have to. All was silent downstairs as they waited for Lillian's reply.

"Oh hey! Sure, come on in!!" The excited blonde pushed the button to let them in. The gang walked silently through the corridors, thinking of what to say. Again, before they realised it, they had reached their destination.

Will hesitated before she knocked on the door. It took three, very slow knocks before the door opened to reveal tiny little Lillian staring up at them with a huge smile on her face.

'_Hasn't she realised Cornelia isn't with us?' _Taranee asked the others, still watching the blonde's expression.

'_Umm, I guess. Why isn't she upset, or asking where her sister is? She can't hate her that much, surely' _ Hay Lin responded.

It took a while for anyone to speak, until they heard a loud BANG from … Cornelia's room?

"Umm, what's going on in Cornelia's room, Lil? Your parents decorating?" Irma asked, as if nothing was wrong.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Lillian looked at her as if she were mad. "No. Mom's gone shopping and Dad's at work. They left me alone with Cornelia! Can they be any more evil!? Although, it's not that bad. She's been staying in her room for most of it. She came down about an hour ago to watch _'In the Night Garden' _**(Kids show on CBeebies)** with me … that was really weird. Other than that, she's been in her room, by the sounds of it, tidying up. That's even weirder. I thought you knew, that's why I thought you came round." She answered, taking a few deep breaths after she'd finished. The group were flabbergasted **(I just love that word) **and had their mouths hanging open.

Irma was the first one to speak, "Wait, wait, wait. You mean to say … that … you still watch CBeebies!? WOW! How old are you again? Chris didn't watch it at all! … … … What episode was it? OW!" She shouted after being nudged in the ribs by Hay Lin.

"Lil, can we go and see her?" Caleb asked rather eagerly, wanting to be able to sort this mess out. Lillian just nodded and allowed them in.

Silently, the group walked up the stairs to Cornelia's room, hearing more movement now that they were closer. Again, Will hesitated at the door, and it was only when Irma cleared her throat that Will actually knocked.

"Come in!"

W.I.T.H and Caleb gulped and took a deep breath. She sounded fine, but cleaning her room and hanging out with Lillian definitely didn't match the voice **(If that makes sense …)**. Taranee opened the door and they found Cornelia just finishing cleaning her dressing table – which _had_ been completely covered in stuff just yesterday. Cornelia was … humming to a song and when she saw who was at the door she just smiled, invited them in and carried on cleaning.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"You're here. Umm, why? What happened with Nerissa?" Irma blurted out too quickly. Hay Lin covered Irma's mouth as Cornelia looked up with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about, Irma. I've been here the whole time." Cornelia stated, showing nothing but confidence. Too much confidence.

Caleb got up and walked over to her, knowing something was up. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her. While he was doing that, his travelled up to her ear and he whispered, "Astral Drop.". When nothing happened, he turned around to face the other girls. Cornelia hung her head, seemingly ashamed.

"This isn't Cornelia; don't get your hopes up. It's an altermere, Nerissa must have created her." Caleb explained. The girls stared at the altermere, upset because it wasn't their true friend. Will got up and walked over to the fake Cornelia. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Why did Nerissa create you? Where's the real Cornelia? Is she safe?" Will could've carried on with the questions, but 'Cornelia' looked ashamed enough as it is and, even though it wasn't her friend, Will kinda sympathised for her. She let go of the fake Cornelia's shoulders and looked down. She slowly walked back to the bed and let herself fall, her face buried in the covers **(No, she is not trying to suffocate herself)**

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

"Nerissa created me as a trick. I can safely say she didn't expect you to realise so quickly." 'Cornelia' said, smiling sheepishly. Will looked up from the covers with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"That means we have an advantage. If Nerissa weren't to find out, that is." Will glared at the unreal blonde, who was staring at her feet.

Caleb grabbed her shoulders just like Will and shook her again. "What about the real Cornelia?! Is. She. Safe?" He said, both threateningly and worriedly. Then, the altermere looked up into Caleb's green eyes, smirking.

"Yes, Cornelia's safe. Don't forget, Cornelia chose to go with Nerissa. Would Nerissa really do anything to her? If it weren't for the little scene that you caused, she would still with you … or dead, whatever way you look at it. All this – it's all down to you." She explained directly at Caleb, but deep down, Will felt she had something to with it. _'It can't be. I'm just being paranoid.'_ She thought, and stood up, followed by Irma.

"What does she mean by 'that little scene that you caused'?" Irma asked Caleb, walking closer to him, eyebrows raised and hands on hips.

"They don't know, do they?" the altermere cocked her head to one side, staring at Caleb inquisitively, yet still smirking. By now, all eyes were on Caleb. He hung his head and closed his eyes. _'Damn. Just what I need, everyone questioning and now hating me for what happened to … Cornelia. Just thinking about her hurts.'_

As Lillian told the group to leave because the sounds were disrupting her T.V time, they all sat outside the apartment in silence.

Without warning, Caleb stood up and walked away from the group and leaned on the corner of the building, leaning his head back on the glass and closing his eyes once again. Will watched him and got up too, going over to talk.

"Caleb?"

Caleb opened one eye and, when he saw who it was, closed it again. Will went to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and turned away from her. The aggravated red head crossed her arms and frowned.

"Look, we all get that we're upset and that you don't wanna talk about something that you did to make Cor–" Will was interrupted by Caleb grabbing her shoulders and staring her right in the eyes. If looks could kill this would've been her last moment.

"What _we_ did, Will. This is all thanks to us!" He said in a hushed whisper. Will looked at him for a moment before realising what he might be talking about. _'So, I was right …'_

"What do you mean? We didn't do any-"

Interrupted again by Caleb, Will was getting nervous about the fact that this could be partly her fault **(Yeah, I know this sounds kinda OOC, but we aren't really supposed to like her in this …)**

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. When I was Cornelia in that … place, Nerissa showed her a memory of mine that I was trying to hide … Cornelia knows we kissed, Will. That's the only reason she left us to get power." Caleb replied, sighing and returning to his place on the wall, thinking about Cornelia and the torture she must be going through.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

CorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCalebCorneliaCaleb

"Congratulations, dear. Now, you can have as much revenge as you want! Because there is nothing holding you back from your true potential now!" Nerissa told Cornelia calmly. Cornelia smirked and looked down at her leather black guardian outfit, with black strands of hair falling in front of her face. She looked back up to Nerissa and smirked.

"Well, I think this leather outfit is holding me back a little." She remarked as she slightly struggled to breathe. Nerissa chuckled, which turned into a menacing laugh. Cornelia joined in with Nerissa, and tilted her head to side, so that she was looking past Nerissa into a dark, rusty old cage.

When they stopped laughing, Cornelia slowly walked over to the cage and bent down, her black high heeled boots creaking as they bent.

"Aww, you poor little thing, locked away from the rest of the world. I bet you'd like to see your old friends, the _guardians_ and that idiotic good-for-nothing boy, _Caleb, _wouldn't you? Well, it's safe to say you're going to see them _very_ soon." Cornelia wore a sickly sweet smile on her face, as her penetrating blue eyes pierced themselves into the eyes of a poor young man with short scruffy black hair, brown, terrified eyes and as skinny as a stick after not eating proper food for about a week hiding in the corner, shaking and looking as pale as the dead. "Aww, what's the matter? Don't you want them to know you lied about being dead? You're lucky I forced them not to bury you; otherwise you would've been dead a looooong time ago." She finished, poking a finger through the rusty bars and beckoning the man to come closer. He did so, but warily, as if this black haired beauty was going to bite his head off – literally.

When she was finally able to touch him, she put a hand on his cheek and smirked at his flinching.

"Haha. Don't worry, sweet thing, you'll be ok. Nerissa just wants you to come back to her … I want you to come back … So please? Just say that little three letter word and everything will be okay …" Cornelia spoke in such an impossibly heavenly voice that it really didn't suit her attire.

"Y- yes! Please, I'll do anything! Just don't let her hurt me!" A little, panicked voice came from the teenager, as he held his hands out in front of him and begged for help. Cornelia smiled and stood up.

"Good. It's great to have you back … Trogola …"

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter!! I also hope that was A) a good song to do and B) a good cliff hanger. I know, I'm evil coz I turned Cornelia evil … yet again … but she's going to be evil for MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER THIS TIME!! I think … so anyway, please review, or PM, or SOMETHING to let me know your opinion! Criticism is allowed, trust me, I've had bad criticism in the past … I know I seem to be uploading chapters and stuff quite quickly, but I figured I've been on here for I think just over a year, I don't know (also, please tell me if there are any ways to find out!!) so I thought I'd finish this chapter at least.**

**IMPORTANT**

**I'm thinking about changing Cornelia's name when she's evil. Since Nerissa likes giving people different names, and since I think Cornelia will get tired of having that name, I was wondering if any of my loyal and trustworthy readers could give me any names. I can only think of Jynx, but with the stories I've read, most of you can come up with pretty great names that could suit an evil Cornelia. So please, give me a name when you review. Even if it's just a name, I don't care, just please!! If you can't, don't worry, I can never help people out, but if you can, let me know … ok that's it I think … **

**Oh, and tell me what you thought about Trogola? I looked back at some of the past chapters and I didn't see anywhere about him getting buried or whatnot, and if you remember anything or re-read something like that, let me know and I'll edit the chapter!! OK that is definitely it now!!**

**TOODLES!!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
